Cruel Palace - War of Flowers
Details *'Title:' 궁중잔혹사 – 꽃들의 전쟁 / Goongjoongjanhoksa - KKotdeului Jeonjaeng *'Also known as:' Blood Palace / Palace's Cruel History – War of Flowers *'Genre:' Historical, melodrama, romance, political *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Mar-23 to 2013-Sep-08 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:45 *'Viewership ratings:' **'Nationwide:' highest rating=4.981% (AGB Nielsen Korea Pay TV Household) **'Seoul:' highest rating=5.400%, highest peak=7.300% (AGB Nielsen Korea Pay TV Household, excluded Ad) *'Original Soundtrack:' Cruel Palace - War of Flowers OST Synopsis A cruel story that depicts the battles between concubines within the royal palace who turn to the dark side in their bid to gain love and power from the king. It will center around the beautiful but evil royal concubine Jo So Yong (Kim Hyun Joo) as she tries to gain the attention of King In Jo (Lee Duk Hwa) with her beauty and wit to control the power of the Joseon. When she succeeds, there is a bloody battle over the power she receives. By birth she was of a lower class, but used her extraordinary beauty to get the favor of King In Jo and managed come between King In Jo and Crown Prince So Hyun (Jung Sung Woon). User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kim Hyun Joo as Jo So Yong (Yam Jun) **Yoon Jung Eun as teen Yam Jun **Lee Chae Mi as child Yam Jun *Lee Duk Hwa as King In Jo **Kim Tae Joon (김태준) as child In Jo *Song Sun Mi as Crown Princess Min Hoe Bin of Kang clan *Jung Sung Mo as Kim Ja Jum *Jung Sung Woon as Crown Prince So Hyun *Kim Joo Young as Grand Prince Bong Rim *Go Won Hee as Queen Jang Ryul of Jo clan *Jun Tae Soo as Nam Hyuk **Choi Seung Hee (최승희) as teen Nam Hyuk **Kim Jin Woo as child Nam Hyuk ;Extended Cast *Jung Sun Kyung as Han Ok / Lady Jung Kyung of Han clan *Son Byung Ho as Lee Hyung Ik *Seo Yi Sook as Sul Jook *Lee Seol Hee (이설희) as Yoo Duk *Lee Seo Yun as Park Sook Ui *Kim Ha Kyoon as Choi Myung Gil *Han In Soo as Kim Sang Hun *Kim Kyu Chul as Shim Gi Won *Woo Hyun as Kim In **Baek Chang Min (백창민) as child Kim In *Nam Neung Mi as Nam Hyuk's mother *Kim San (김산) as Ma Bo Dae *Kim Jong Kyul as Kim Ryu *Lee Hye Eun as Jang Kwi In *Yun Mi Joo as Royal concubine Lady Lee *Jung Taek Hyun (정택현) as Prince Soong Sun **Oh Eun Chan (오은찬) as child Prince Soong Sun *Lee Young Eun as Princess Hyo Myung **Lee Chae Mi as child Princess Hyo Myung *Lee Moon Jung (이문정) as Queen In Sun *Ji Eun Sung (지은성) as Great Prince In Pyung *Kim Hyuk as Dorgon *Jo Duk Hyun as Jung Myung Soo *Uhm Yoo Shin as Court Lady Kim *Seo Bum Shik as Kim Ja Jum's pawn *Choi Ha Ho as young eunuch (Prince Soong Sun's eunuch) *Jun Joon Hyuk as Prince Kyung Sun *Jang Min Gyo (장민교) as Prince Kyung Wan *Jung Jae Hyung (정재형) as Prince Kyung Ahn *Jung Yoo Min as Uhn Nyun *Lee Doo Sub (이두섭) as Jo Gi *Shin Soo Yun as Sul Hwa *Jung Dong Kyu Production Credits *'Production Company:' Drama House *'Chief Producer:' Jo Joon Hyung (조준형) *'Producer:' Shin Dong Ki (신동기), Ko Jung Ho (고정호) *'Director:' No Jong Chan *'Screenwriter:' Jung Ha Yun Note *This cable drama episode 1 recorded 2.128% Nationwide viewership rating based on TNmS Media Korea. Meanwhile based on AGB Nielsen Korea episode 1 of this drama recorded 3.058% Nationwide rating and 3.442% Seoul rating. External Links *header|drama Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), article|default (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:JTBC Category:Historical Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Political